max hunter and precy jackson rises of mania
by nagiten
Summary: this is the first of three storys or just one dont know yet in this one the main guy maxs call for help his call breack the time lines and brings 4 heros in to his wolrd how will they get back and how will they save this wolrd
1. maxs

to you and everyone elses i may look like your run of the mill baseball and soccer player swing batter batter hey batter batter hum hum strike him out come on thwack thwack he lines up the goals are in his sight he shoots he scores but i am not i have a srecet and boy is it a big one and to add to that i have a mlid cases of adhd and a low case of both dyslexia and nerve twicking from taking one to many base balls to the body manly the head and back do not ask but there seems to be ownly three things that calm me and it down onw would be baseball two would be soccer both of which i have been playing for years and the other one would be a game at the local arcade called p.o.i it is based or semi based off of the hit and ingenious tv show with the same name in it that no one but me could beat untill i meet them but more importantly her it was just other day i was playing p.o.i and had just finshed '' unbeatable'' level notices the sarcasm huh but yeah and i was walking home the way i always go but someing was not quite right and were not outside the pub like they normaly are nor was and outside the hair and nail salon like wises with the jamie twins who normaly played in the park just outside the mall i shruged alot of people had left this to phases this dead wasteland peices of shit town, all but a few stayed the elders stayed the teachers stayed well thoses that still belived in teaching and some kids adults and old folk where here/stayed. as i waled down the path at the base of the parks giant oak trees i sensed a werid vibe and smell then i heard a crack and a serises of twigs snapping as i heard that my senses went nuts i was jumpy and on edge like mad i was always jumpy sinces i was 8 i was now 17 so as i looked down,right left,up and out of the cornner of my eyes and at the edge of my version and sight i saw 6 humanoid things 4 of them were adult sizes two were kid sizes as i girped my baseball bat that was wedged beetween my back and my bag as i touched it i felt better and safe then i felt my soccer ball at my waist i smiled as i drew out my bat i smiled and i used my wired sense jumpyness and on the edgeness i run at the closes one and swing i putt the tought and idea out of my head that they were humans and i was swing at baseball instead as i swing i flet my body and musles strengthen increase and rises as i swing over and over i disconnect myslef from the sounds around me as i took out 3 out of the 6 of the human mutants as i run at another one it sends me flying and as i hit the ground hard i just have time to raises my bat and kneel as it starts slaming its arms down on to me i groan with the strain of keeping it away from my body as i looked in to its eyes my heart shank tears fromed in my eyes as i yelled out help me pleases


	2. help is here and max part 2

as the yell rang out it spilt and hacked away the time stream and time lines and four heros were plucked from there lives and as they landed on a bridge they groaned two of them were girls and two of them where guys on girl had long blonde hair and grey eyes the other had black hair and lighting blue eyes the tallest boy had black hair with green eyes and the other guy had black hair and black eyes as they looked around they heard the yell and run in to action as the girl with blue eyes neared a spear appeared in her hands she rised it up and lighting shot out from the tip and hit one of the werid humanoid mutant thinks as the smallest guy pulled out a sword he sent a wave of pure darkness in to the ribs of another mutant at this they saw a guy laying on the ground as he looked back at tehm he smiled he send the mutant that was on him flying dont hurt them they are still human how they are this now i dont know he said as he ran and was now side by side with the four newcomers as he stood side by side with the newcomers i smiled names maxs i said holding out my hand to the guy with black hair and sea green eyes who smiled and said names percy (nick) thats annabeth (lexi) he says poniting to the blonde girl thats thaila (cristy) he said poniting to the girl with black hair and thats nico (scot) he said ponting to the other guy now you said dont hurt them why says the kinda cute blonde haired girl named annabeth well i dont know how but i thing the are the local towns people theirs not manly people left around here so if people go missing you care to take notices why so few said annabeth i think you are looking at it but no i dont know how or why but i got a feeling that the ones that left knew something was coming. you got good moves thanks thaila how. i shrug no clue i play alot of baseball and soccer other then that no clue at this the other 3 got up oh great everyone good luck at this we run in to the fray as i swing my bat i took me soccer ball off my hip and throw it in to the air and hit it with my bat as it hits one of the mutans i knocked out before it bounces back to me then i did a few tricks and send it flying staight at a mutant that is about to hurt annabeth as it conncets i smile then as i run at the one with the monster strength my bat snaps as i look at it in pure disbelieve i am send flying into a tree the back of my head his it hard and as i go in and out of focus i look ay my now snapped pointy jagged bit of wood as i black put a light of pure blue and purple glows around me as the monster charges at maxs he glows and right as the mutant is right on top of him he yells out and stabs the thing pushing him away as he stands up he raises his wrecked bat in to the air and a purple energy and pure blue lighting hits it and turns it in to a sword as he stands there he slashes the air right infront of the now bleeding mutant and it to starts to glow then he places his new sword in a holster on his back and starts waving his hands mumbing i was awoken to soon stuipd boy i am sorry young demi gods for opening the time lines and bringing you here as you will or have notices this is not your world he says as he looks around. who are you ask nico i am son of hecate&Helios or pandora& Uranus i dont know he says as he looks at nico and smies then out steches his hand and out of no were a flys in to his hand as the shadow is hit by the glowingness around them it shows that it is a shaggy skinny man that is twisting and pulling. you dont belong here i am sorry the shaggy thing muttered the new maxs shruged and closed his fist around the things thoat who faded away to a black particle dust maxs sighes the void been open now every thing from myths to lengends and more have been unleashed he sighed as he walks pass the 4 demigods where are you going ask anaabeth hpm you think your timeline had the owny safe haven for us huh and at this he leaped up and flashs onto a roof top as he looks around he smiles who are you they all ask as they appear behind him i am one of two beings there is me then htere me*2 me*2 is the one you see now who knows about all this the gods monsters yada yada yada then there the other me who is sheided and blocked from this world and its knowledge he says as he rumages though his bag and pulls out a flare and pops it open and waves it in the air . what are you doing ask thaila as nico does the nutjob hand signs i am signaling the crazy brothers who are a famliy who were crused by Dionysus long ago at this he press the flare into his open palm and muttered focus focus on the flame at this the flame on the flare starts to cover his hand and then rises into the air like a needke poniting from the centre of his palm to the sky then as he raised it up into the air it burned and glowed many diffrent colors then in the distances two black shapes appeared in front of them well three kids from the big three yeah one from each plus a kid of athena and you one of he stopped as the fat dude with orange skin pink hair white eyed one said as he stared at maxs were do you wish to go said the other fat guy who had purple skin white hair and aqua blue eyes you know were so stop wasting anymore of my time maxs says fine get on they both say at the same time. what are we ridding nico asks what you you dont see it maxs asks they shake their heads ohh right diffrent time line he waves his hands behind the two fat brothers harleys and like a fog was lifted a blub shaped carigge appeared get it hurry. he nos as they all take their seats it jerks and takes off get some rest it will take 1/2 days they all now then he sees annabeth rest her head on percys shoulder likewises with nico&thaila he smiles as he falls asleep he returns back to maxs*1


	3. bases camp and traing

as she looked on her brother was smiling getting nearer to a young jagurest i sighed nat dont do that i said ti my young brother as he twirled his drum sticks in his hands then he tapped them together and two hammers appeared as he run at the purpley black fured white eyed feral scaley jagurest beast she saw a big shadow coming into land as i looked from my brother to the approaching mass i quickly took out my headphones and flung them at nat as thet wre flung they grew into a tail whip and ensnarled it slef around nat she then yanked the whip and he was pulled to her, hey why di. but what ever he was going to say was cut short by two harley pulling a bulb shaped carrgie as they landed she looked at the thing and saw a very very hot guy sitting alone with 4 other people... thwack was the ownly sound that was heard in quick secsion after each other as the arrows hit there mark a 17 year old guy smiled as he lowwed his bow, hey petter we got newbies his smile grew as i looked down on to the forest i saw 5 people 3 guys 2 girls who are the son of poseidon son of hades and daughters of athena and zeus but what about the other one i groaned and stared at him i dont know his power is there but faint i will test him, at this he got his bow and fired one arrow, as i looed around my heard start to ack then my left eye widend and glowed a faint pink and i court a arrow out of thin air a long gasp whend up around me i groan and said head acke i lended back onto the carrige hey no. i stared at him he whimpered then said sorrry poss i nod,. i stared at him with rage who was he i nocked two more arrows and was about to shoot when i heard petter dont and a staff tip force abley lowwered my bow i nodded sorry lord ray hope nathan dring our new guests up i whould like to talk with them .. after 1o minutes we entered a mansion type houses so who are you asked a tall tanned brown skined and haired man i smiled well i shurged but we do have 3 childen of the big three at this the four people around us stared at us who! well thats percy son of poseidon percy waved thats nico son of hades at this noce waved then we got thaila daughter of zeus and annabeth daughter of ahtena they both nod and borw whats this i ask as i hold up sa long clinder shape flat tube thing pleases dont touch that it might hurt but he stoped as i looked at it some sort of weapon he nod are you a son of ares or maybe son of Hephaestus no well my parentage is sort of unkown at this time oh he sighed yeah so how do i, o just twist your hand to the right i did and the thing acted like a snake and coiled up my arm and rest coiled around it jusr mere inches from my wist i smiled then i twist said hand to the left and it un coiled in a blink of an eye and rested sloid and saight in my hand huh i held it and fliped it and court it by the other end it glowed pink and i heard a lillte yelp as it shifted in to a whip i looked at the girl the man called hope and her headphones were glowing pink i smiled lighttly as i spon it around and a hammer appeared hey said the guy i asumed name is nathan i smiled then it turned in to a bow and i heard a angy little moan as i looked at petter cool then i thorw it in to the air and it shifted in to a blackish green long staff cool who has this i said then i saw the mans infront of me groan sorry i said as i twist my hand to the right again and it returned back to just inches from my wist so it changes form depending on what it is near cool can i uses it yes you may what how can or let him uses this calm your self petter no i am son of ares i shoud wheild that i groaned of causes you are a son of ares i said sarcasicly what do you say punk i smiled as i shruged who are you any was petter ask names max's max's hunter at this i glowed and as the glowing stoped i looked up and saw a orange gold sun with pink and sliver stripes going across along with a bluish white boxs plus a flame print i sigh great even they dont know


End file.
